Fantastic Fruit
Fantastic Fruit is a Plant Hero idea in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the Enchanting and Mega-Grow classes. His signature superpower is Laser Gazer, which allows him to choose a lane to do a 3 damage Strikethrough attack in. He is part of the Magical set. Origins The fruit part of Fantastic Fruit's name comes from the fact that he is a pear, which is a fruit. The fantastic part comes from the fact that he is a superhero, which makes him fantastic. Statistics *'Classes' Enchanting, Mega-Grow *'Superpowers' **Signature: Laser Gazer: Choose a lane. Do a 3 damage Strikethrough attack there. **Brain Boggle - A Zombie gets -3 **Lane Keep Assist - Move a Plant. It gets +1 /+1 . **Adrenaline Attack - A Plant gets +1 /-1 then does a Bonus Attack. Hero Description He's so fantastic, he sometimes forgets that he's just a pear. Hero Quests Strategies Fantastic Fruit has access to lots of buffing cards, such as Fertilize and Fruit Salad. He can scare away his opponents with his high-strength Plants. With Fantastic Fruit has access to tons of cards that can grow stronger. He has the Mega-Grow class, which can buff any card by the means of Fertilize, GrowShroom, or others. He also has access to cards that grow over time by themselves, such as Pea Pod and DoubledMint. From the Enchanting class, he can use Fruit Salad to buff lots of Fruit at once. All of the buffing happening is great for Potted Powerhouse. Fantastic Fruit, quite similar to Brain Freeze, is great at offense. He can put out tons of Plants that already have high Strength from the Enchanting class, then buff them so they become even more of a threat. Fantastic Fruit's weakness, though, is his defense. He has access to almost no removal cards, the exception being Spiky Lychee. Because of this, Fantastic Fruit needs to watch out if his opponent plays large threats like Gargantuars as he'll have no choice but to counter them with fighters, which could possibly be destroyed. Zombies with Frenzy trait are a particular problem, especially if they have high Health. Because Fantastic Fruit can't destroy them, if he ends up playing a Plant that won't be able to destroy the Frenzy Zombie in one go, then he will take serious damage. On the other hand, Fantastic Fruit can protect Plant via the Untrickable trait, specifically with Umbrella Leaf. It will keep his large Plants protected from the enemy's Tricks, which are the main threat to them. All the while, Fanatstic fruit can still buff the Plants with Untrickable. Playing an Apotatosaurus could also be a good idea. Against Like mentioned earlier, Fantastic Fruit has great offense, but bad defense. Instant-kill Tricks like Locust Swarm can remove large threats, or Rolling Stones could be used against Plants that will grow soon. Damaging Tricks from the Crazy class could also be put to good use. Strategy Decks These are the official decks for Fantastic Fruit. Gallery HD Fantastic Fruit.png|HD Fantastic Fruit Old Fantastic Fruit.jpg|Fantastic Fruit's Old Icon Trivia Category:Plants Category:Heroes Category:Enchanting Heroes Category:Mega-Grow Heroes Category:Fruit Category:AwesomeDude4713's Ideas Category:Mega-Grow Category:Enchanting Category:Plant heroes